


I Wish One And One Didn't Need To Make Three

by redfiona



Category: wrestling - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Infidelity, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-09-20
Updated: 2001-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-07 16:45:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redfiona/pseuds/redfiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can you have it all or do you have to compromise?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wish One And One Didn't Need To Make Three

Lita woke up next to a snoring Matt Hardy. She'd had to wait for him to drift off. Not that it had taken him so long, he came, then maybe a kiss or cuddle and then fast asleep like a log. She wished she could be like him.

Hell, what she really wished was for the orgasm fairy to touch her every now and again, faking it the last four times was getting to her. But Matt just didn't do it for her that way.

Not that she didn't love him, she did. Matt kisses, Matt laughs, Matt smiles. She was so head over heels for him it wasn't funny. But he just didn't do it for her.

Probably not his fault, men in general didn't do it for her. But women didn't do it for the rest of her that wasn't her libido. She didn't get on with them, couldn't shoot the breeze for hours with them like she did with Matt.

Matt, her beloved.

Ivory, her necessary need.

Ivory opened the door. "So I see you've come back. Still not happy with the boy."

Happy yes but not fulfilled. "I thought we agreed not to mention him."

"Maybe we did."

What followed wasn't passionate lovemaking or anything else like that, it was good old fashioned sex. Ivory could make Lita's body feel things that were out of this world. Make her shake and shiver, scream and come like there was no tomorrow. She did it for her like that.

And Ivory was a well put together woman, good looking, and a body right for lusting after. And she was a clever and interesting person, but she just didn't do it for Lita that way.

Another good night kiss and Lita found herself outside a hotel room again.

This couldn't go on. It wasn't fair to Matt and it wasn't fair to Ivory. And it most definitely wasn't fair to Lita. But what could she do, she was only human after all, her body had desires of its own, that only Ivory could fulfill, but her heart wanted someone else, wanted Matt.

It would be so much easier if she was a man, then she could be Ivory's lover and Matt's friend, but she wanted to be more than that to him.

Maybe she should start over, one and only one new person. But she knew she'd always been drawn back to two separate pairs of dark eyes, two different lovers.

She started the trudge back to hers, and Matt's, hotel room, waiting for the cycle to start again. In love with Matt, have sex, don't come, in lust or something with Ivory, have sex, do come, guilt party; feel whorish, can't go on, must go on, won't leave Matt, can't stop her feelings for Ivory. She wanted off of this damn roundabout, and she wanted it ten turns ago.

But there was no end in sight, just more bleary mornings and haggard, tight skin days until something broke and she had a feeling it would be her.


End file.
